


I put a spell on you

by Impaxful



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy witch AU, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Micheals new roommate is a witch. That's fun in all, but theres a problem: there's a wizard running around their boarding school, kidnapping their classmates. Now they have to work through classes, and general chaos to find who is the culprit.





	1. Chapter 1

When Micheal first met Jeremy, they had been assigned dorms together at their boarding school. It was only a week into the year that he found out. He hadn't expected the kid to be a full blown witch. Mostly, he was surprised that Jeremy hadn't even tried to deny it.

\--

"Oh my god you're a wizard!" Micheal caught him with the glowing book in his hands. Micheal had gone out for a while to talk to his friend Brooke. Obviously, Jeremy didn't expect the other boy to come back so early. Colors glowed from under his skin in different symbols that Micheal would end up searching online for later. The brunette blinked, before looking at the other boy with a nervous smile on his face as a glowing outline of a fox appeared. It sat in the circle of white chalk that presumably Jeremy had made for the spell.

"Uh, witch, actually." Micheal fainted when the fox came right for his face. 

\--

Jeremy was now sitting on his bed, watching over him with a nervous interest as the Filipino opened his eyes.

Micheal was on his bed. He assumed that Jeremy dragged him there. The fox outline was still there, hiding behind Jeremy. 

There was a moment of silence between the two as the taller one sat on the fillipinos bed. Neither of them really had a clue what to say.

"Look, if you don't want to be my roommate because of this, I'll understand. It wouldn't be the first time." Jeremys hand played with the star patterned bedsheets as he looked out to his own corner of the room. Micheal struggled to find words. 'What do you say to your roommate who is a witch?'

"How long have you been able to do that?" Jeremy looked at Micheal, his shoulders shrugging a bit.

"Uh, forever...I guess...Mom taught me from the moment I could speak." He smiled softly, but sadly. True, Micheal didn't know anything about his roommates home situation, but he could tell Jeremy missed her. The fox jumped up on the bed, nuzzling Micheal on the cheek. He petted it, it felt odd. Like he was petting air with weight.

"Do you think you can teach me a spell or two?" Jeremy perked up, and smiled. 

"Well, I can teach you a few basics but, you need a magical heritage like mine to do the really complicated ones!" Jeremy stretched out his hand and the spell book came flying to it. It glowed as soon as Jeremy touched it. Micheal was in complete and utter awe.

Micheal felt the crooks of his mouth turn upwards at seeing the other boy so excited. "Oh here's the first spell I ever learned!" Jeremy scooted over, Micheal crossed his legs on the bed so Jeremy could talk to him easier. The fox sat in the middle of them.

In all honesty, he absolutly loved seeing Jeremy talk. Just a few hours ago, he had been so nervous, and introverted. Now he was so bubbly. It was interesting to see. Micheal couldn't help but laugh a little. 

Micheal and Jeremy spent the whole night on that spell. Even though they had class in the morning, they didn't care. Micheal loved seeing Jeremy happy. Learning magic was a plus.


	2. A normal day

"Micheal, wake up. Class is over." The teen cracked opened his eyes to Brooke who was smiling over him. He groaned before laying up and moving his glasses to rub his eyes. "How late were you up last night?"

He bit his lip. "Till dawn..." Brooke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Jeez. What were you doing?" Micheal stood, almost falling over. Brooke held his shoulders to steady him. 

"Playing video games..." Micheal hated lying, he wasn't that good at it either, but he couldnt tell Brooke that Jeremy was teaching him magic. She'd never belive it anyway. 

Brooke rolled her eyes. If Micheal didn't want to tell her, she'd respect that, but it made her wonder why he'd lie. "Okay, sure. Let's just get you to a bed before you pass out. Okay? You don't look good." 

He sighed, then nodded. He did feel like he was going to pass out. Brooke put his arm over her shoulder and they started the walk down the hall to the dorms.

\--

Jeremy sat cross legged in a chair. Christine and Jenna were taking turns yelling at him. 

"You let him see your magic!" Christine screamed.

"Why didn't you use a memory spell or something?" Jenna pinched the bridge of her nose. She was grumbling angrily than yelling. 

He played with his hands as the stared at him, expecting an answer. "What was I supposed to do? I'm not good at changing memories. That's your area, Jenna." She sat down in the chair next to him with a huff. "How did you guys even find out anyway?" He had the sneaking suspicion Jenna was behind it. 

"I keep tabs on everyones magic uses through the spell I did last week." Christine said. "It was Jenna's idea." Jeremy groaned.

"Okay, ignoring the weirdness of that...why do you guys care? If I want to tell someone about it, it should be my choice." 

Christine put her hands on his shoulders. "It effects all of us Jeremy. For all we know, he could be a wizard in training."

Jenna agreed with a frown. "We don't know anything about him. Just let us do some magical research. Then we can decide what to do." Jeremy sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. But just so you know, he's not a wizard."  
\--  
Rich dodged as a fireball was thrown at him. "Jesus Chloe!" The brunette smirked as she shot lighting at him. He screamed as it send an electric wave throughout his body and fell to the ground.

"Enough." They watched as their master walked in through a sliding glass door. He was a tall man with black hair. His presence made the two nervous. "Richard, that was pitiful. I expect more from you." 

He picked himself up from the ground, clutching his arm. "Yes sir." 

He turned to Chloe with a smile. "As for you, today has been exceptional. You may take your leave." Chloe smirked at Rich.

"Thank you master." She walked out of the room, leaving Rich alone with the man. Rich tried to hide his hands shaking.  
\--  
When Jake saw Micheal leaning on Brooke, he was immediately interested. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Micheal nodded, hiding his yawn behind his hand. 

"Someone, didn't sleep last night. He was awake till dawn playing video games." The look Brooke gave him said that she didn't belive what she was saying. "I gotta get him to the dorms or he'll fall asleep again."

"Don't we have half a day left? It's only lunch time." Jake adjusted the bookbag on his shoulder. 

"I'll take notes for him. Anyway, don't you have a lunch date or something? You know with that..."

"Rich? Yeah, but he hasn't shown up yet." Micheal rubbed an eye.

"He never...." Micheal stifled another yawn. "Misses a date." Jake nodded. 

"Yeah. He's probably just late. I'll see you guys later." Jake moved away from the two, letting Micheal get to his dorm in peice. Jake still wondered why Rich was late though.

He sat in their regular spot, where they would usually eat, and waited. 

Rich didn't show up.


	3. Panic

Micheal woke up to the sound of the door slamming closed. He cracked open an eye and pulled the covers off his head. Jeremy looked worse than him. The brunette plopped on his bed with a groan.

"You look like shit." Jeremy pulled his face from the pillow.

"You don't look much better. I used an energy spell to stay awake." He closed his eyes. "Now I'm completly drained." Micheal was struggling to stay awake as it was.

"I'll set an alarm for dinner." Micheal tiredly opened up his phone and turned on the alarm, setting the sound to the top to make sure they both woke up. With in five minutes, both boys were fast asleep. 

The banging on the door made the lightest sleeper (A.K.A Jeremy) nearly fall out of his bed. He glared at the door before looking at Micheal who was snoring.

The banging continued. If he had more energy, he would have used a spell or something to see through the door. Unfortunately he didn't, so he had to do it the old fashion way. The door opened standing there was Jake. Rich was unconscious in his arms.

"I-I didn't know where else to go. I know this is Micheals room!" Jake was completly panicked as he looked down at his boy friend. "I need help!" Jeremy looked down at Rich and nodded, opening the door. Jake dragged the other boy in and, at Jeremys order, put him onto the witches bed. Something told him that this was magic related. 

"What happened? How did he get like this?" Jeremy took a closer look. Rich's skin tone had the slightest hint of orange and was quickly getting worse. The sign of wizard magic. "Shit." 

"What is it?"

"You need to tell me what happened right now." Jeremy demanded. Jake nodded, barely even seeing Micheal lay up in confusion. He came more awake at seeing Rich, Jake and Jeremy on the bed. Jake ran a hand through his hair.

"It was after lunch...."

\--

Jake punched a wall. He felt so angry. Rich had never stood him up before. He sighed, he needed to get to his next class and demand an explanation later. Not that he was sure he'd even see his boyfriend later. 

He spotted Chloe walking down the hallway and stopped her by the arm. "Hey, have you seen Rich today? He didn't come to our lunch date." Chloe shrugged.

"Not like I have tabs on him. If anyone knows, its Jenna." She smiled. Jake got the feeling she was lying, but didn't know why she would be. It was very suspicious in his mind. "See you in class." Chloe walked off. An alarm went off in Jakes mind. Chloe was up to something. 

"Hey." Brookes hand snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" He wondered if he should tell her about what just happened. Instead, he put on a fake smile. 

"Yeah. Just a little dissipointed that Rich never showed up, you know?" Her face dropped.

"He never showed up?" Jake put a hand on the back of his head.

"Uh, no...but I'm sure he has a good reason." Brooke nodded. 

"I'm sure he does." The teacher opened the door the the chemistry lab. "There's something weird with Micheals roommate. Jeremy, I think..." Jake appreciated the change in subject as they sat in their seats.

"Yeah. Somethings defiantly off with him. I just..."

"Cant figure out what?" Jake nodded. 

\--

"You were talking about me?" Jake blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Micheal was looking over Rich. He mouthed something to Jeremy that Jake didn't catch. "Anyway..."

\--

"Exactly. Im telling you, there's something going on." Brooke laughed.

"So he's a bit weird? Is that a crime?" Jake sighed.

"Of course not." The teacher cleared his voice. The two went quiet and he started to teach.

It was the rest of the day before Jake was able to really think again. He made his way to his dorm. He hoped his roommate, Dustin, was at a party or something. He just needed some peice. 

"J-Jake..." He whipped around. He didn't see the owner of the voice.

"Rich?" He looked around a corner. Sitting there, nearly completly limp, was Rich. "Rich!" As soon as Jake came close to him, two grey eyes stared at him. 

"Oh my god." Rich seemed to be using all his strength just to stay awake. Strength that was fading. Jake grabbed his arm. It was too warm to be healthy. "Stay with me Okay?" Jake had no idea what to do as Rich's eyes started to slip closed. "Stay awake Rich!" 

If he took him to the nurses office, they wouldnt know what to do. Then it came to him. Micheal. If he could trust anyone to know what to do it was Micheal. He had a weird roommate that might even be more helpful. In a split second decision, he picked up Rich and ran.

\--

"Oh god." Jeremy looked at Rich then The other two boys. "I need you to call Christine and Jenna right now. I need my book." Jeremy ran to the side of the room and started flipping open his glowing spell book. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" 

Micheal got on the phone with Jenna as she was the easiest to get a hold of. Jake called Christine. They were on their way within a minute.

"Found it!" Jeremy looked at Jake as he came back to the bed. "Stay calm. Any disturbance could kill him. We don't have much time."

"What is that suppos-" He was cut off when Jeremy started chanting. He felt the wind before he saw the colors. Jeremys eyes began to glow yellow as he continued.

The two could only stare in awe. Rich groaned as magic went over his body. 

"What is he doing to him?" Jake whispered to Micheal. Jake was both terrified and in awe. Mostly, he was terrified to lose Rich. 

Micheal didn't look at the taller boy. "Healing him, hopefully." Just then Christine and Jenna came in. They didn't hesitate to join in on the spell. 

Then, suddenly, everything stopped. A quiet over took the room as Jeremy collapsed, out of breath. Rich's skin slowly went back to its normal tone. 

"What the fuck was that?" Jake asked after a full minute. The two girls looked at each other. Jake and Micheal wondered in unison if they could read each other's minds. Before anyone could answer, Rich came to.

"Ugh...what happened?" Rich looked over and his face immediately paled. "Witches. Get the fuck away from me!" Rich tried to get up from the bed only for Jake and Micheal to hold him down.

"Dude calm down!"

"They're fucking witches! Let go of me Jake! We gotta get out of here!" Rich continued to struggle agaisnt the other boys.

The witches in question looked at each other before nodding. Christine send something at the back of Rich's head. The blondes eyes widened for a second before his body went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one day? Anyway, this was so much fun to write. Hope you like it.


	4. Yelling is the best form of communication

Chloe walked into the dark room. Her high heels clacked every step. 

"Chloe, did you put Richard in the correct place?" The girl smiled.

"Yes master. I have no doubt that a witch found him." She turned to face the man with an interested expression. "May I ask, why you needed to drain him of his energy before?"

The man stepped out of the shadows and leaned over the girl. "We wanted him to be...proper bait." He turned around.

"Yes but-"

"Are you questioning your master Miss Valentine?"

Chloe flinched back, her body going stiff. "U-uh no! Of course not. I just have to wonder why we're going to all this trouble to catch a couple of witches." 

A long silence took over. Chloe couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. Finally, he turned around, facing the teen.

"If you must know, I've felt an ensurgence of magic since the school year started. It came from one particular place. Who it belongs to, I have not learned." He turned around again, heading for the door. "This is your job. Find the witches and bring them to me." He left the room, leaving Chloe alone. 

She sighed, taking out her phone as it vibrated. Brooke was calling. 

\--

Everyone was yelling. It was getting on Micheals nerves. 

"I deserve an explanation!" Jake yelled.

"You don't deserve anything!" Jenna shot back. 

"We're not erasing their memories!" Jeremy said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Are you insane? What if a wizard uses them for bait?" Christine asked.

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Why would they use them for bait!"

"I dont care!"

"There are actual wizards out there!"

Micheal pulled his fingers out of his ears, finally deciding to put an end to it. "Stop yelling!" He yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at him almost immediately. Micheal sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thank you. Now everyone just, take a deep breath."

They all looked at each other for a second then did as they were told, Micheal leading it.

"Okay, were gonna talk about this, not yell." He looked at Jenna. "I think, we deserve an explanation. I would like to know whats going on too." 

It was a full minute before Jenna sighed and sat down on the bed. "Okay. I guess since we're erasing your memories later anyway."

"That's up for debate." Jeremy said, leaning against the wall. Jenna rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Yes, me, Christine, and Jeremy are witches." Jenna looked over the room. "I'm not sure how Rich knew it but, he was correct. What happened to him, was the sign of a wizard."

"What's the difference?" Micheal asked, head tilting in confusion. 

"A witch, uses the natural earthly elements for their magic. Most of us are born into it. The wizards however, use dark magic. They take energy and life force away from other people and the earth." Jenna looked down. "Witches can be converted to wizards, but not the other way around."

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"It's like an addiction. Once you start using dark magic, you dont want to stop. We've lost friends this way." Jenna looked up, a frown evident on her face. 

"But, Jeremy taught me a spell. So do we have magic too?" Micheal gestered to himself and Jake. 

"Yes." Christine interuppted. "Normal people like you have small amounts of magic. But Jeremy..." She glared at the boy in question, who shrunk under her gaze. "Shouldn't of taught you anything. It's too dangerous. If you get into trouble-"

"Look we can handle ourselves. You're not erasing our memories, now that the three of us know, we're in this together. Got that?" A tense silence took over the room. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. "How about, we go get something to eat. Clear our heads a little." Micheals stomach growled as if on cue. 

"What are we gonna do with him?" Christine asked. Everyone looked at Rich.

"How strong was that spell Chris?"

"He should be waking up soon. It wasn't a heavy spell."

So they waited.  
\--

A dark haired boy walked the halls. In his hands, were cans of beer. The party he was headed to, had listed them on their email invites.

The lights went out above him. "What the fuck?" He looked around. "Okay who's fucking with me?" He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He gulped.

"This isn't funny." He heard tapping, and whispering. He dropped the beer cans and booked it. 

He ran around a corner and was stopped by someone. His eyes widened when something glowed in the dark and came for his neck. 

The screams were heard down the halls.

\--

Rich finally came to again after thirty minutes. He looked around for a second, calmer this time. 

"Fucking witches." He muttered, knowing if he freaked out again, he would be sleeping for the next week.

"Okay, how do you know that?" Jeremy asked, an eyebrow raised. Rich smirked. 

"Take a guess." Christine's eyes widened, a realization sunk in.

"He's a wizard." The whole room went quiet.

"We healed a fucking wizard?" Jeremy screeched. 

Rich got up to go to the door. Jake stopped him. "Is...is that true?" He asked, bewildered.

"What did they tell you?" Jake didn't answer. "Jake! Its me! Whatever they said to you is a lie! Who are you going to trust?"

Everyone stared at the two as Jake turned around. "No one." The door slammed behind him, leaving everyone shocked.

Rich turned back, though the anger, Micheal noticed the pain. "This is all your fault!" Everyone shielded their eyes when a bright light erupted from Rich. When they opened them, Rich was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rich are a little O.O.C but I'm not great at writing for them. It's also a little exposition-y but it's kinda necessary for the next chapters.


	5. Getaway

"I screwed up." Jeremy laid his head on the table at Mcdonalds. Micheal sat across from him, taking a bite of his burger. There was a short pause in the conversation as he swallowed. 

"Don't beat yourself up."

"Too late." Micheal laughed, a half smile forming on his face. "I helped a wizard, Mike. I should of..." Jeremy groaned. "I should have known, or done a magical check! Something!" Jeremy pulled his face from the table and ate a chicken nugget while frowning.

Micheal took a sip of mountain dew. He wasn't exactly sure how to help his friend. "If you knew...would you still have healed him?" There was a pause as Jeremy thought. 

"Probably..."Micheal smirked.

"Well there you go then." Micheal pushed his glasses back up onto his nose as soon as they began to slip off. "Jeremy I've known you for..." He thought back to when school started. "Three weeks? But, I can see that you wouldn't let anyone die because they're a wizard. Thats not being a witch Jer, thats being you." Jeremy's face went red. He tried to hide it by taking a sip of his own drink. Micheal however, didn't even know where that came from.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "So...you want to head back to the dorms?" Micheal asked after a minute. Jeremy shook his head.

"No way. Jenna and Christine are going to kill us for disappearing like that." Jeremy brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Those two seriously scare me sometimes." Micheal nodded.

"I hear that. We don't have class tomorrow, how about we go hang out at my house for the weekend?" Micheal secretly hoped he would say yes. 

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Its only an hour away. If you have what you need, we can go right now." Micheal took the last bite of his burger.

Jeremy smiled. "I have my spell book. Thats pretty much all I need. If you want, I can teach you another spell too!" The two stood up and threw away their trash before walking out and piling into Micheal's PT Cruiser. That was when their phones rang out with an alarm for a missing person.

"Dustin Croft? Like, Jakes roommate Dustin Croft?" Jeremy said, confused. Micheal nodded. 

"He's probably fine. That guy goes to at least three party's a week. If anything, he's probably passed out somewhere." Jeremy didn't look convinced, but he shrugged. 

"If you say so..." A long moment passed before Micheal got an idea. He grabbed his cup, which was almost empty.

"You know the spell you taught me?" Jeremy nodded raising an eyebrow. The Filipino smiled before reciting the spell. The cup felt heavier immediately and he could tell that the cup was full. In all honesty, Micheal was surprised that the spell even worked. "I've been...." Suddenly he felt very lightheaded, as if most of his energy was drained. "Holy shit that drains you." Jeremy smiled at the other boy with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, but the more you do the magic, the less it drains you. Except for the big ones like a healing or energy spell. Those drain you no matter what." Jeremy frowned. "Are you going to be okay to drive?" Micheal nodded.

"Just...give me a second..." With in a few minutes, Micheal's energy returned and they were able to drive off onto the highway. Jeremy reached for the music, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Dude!" Micheal spared a quick glance at the Witch with a laugh, before looking back at the road. Jeremy was rubbing his hand with a glare.

"My car, my music." He turned on Bob Marley. The other boy raised an eyebrow from his seat. 

"Marley? Really?" 

"Don't insult Bob Marley Jer, you'll regret it." Jeremy rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure, Mike." Jeremy would never admit that he actually kinda liked the song that was playing. He certainly wouldn't admit it was because Micheal liked it. "Call me when he rises from the grave." Micheal laughed.

 

Jeremy didn't know what to expect when he came to Micheal's house. He didn't expect it to be run down, per-say, but he didn't expect it to look as nice as it was. It just didn't look like it would be the house of someone like his roommate. "Wow." Jeremy mumbled.

Micheal smirked at him. "Nice huh? Hold on, I gotta say hi to my mom, then we can head down to my 'secret lair.'" He made quotations with his fingers. It left Jeremy wondering what he meant as the Filipino made his way to the front door and knocked. His mother was there almost immediately. 

"Micheal!" She engulfed her son in a hug. "What are you doing here? You should have given me a call. I would have ordered pizza or something." She looked beyond Micheal as she pulled away, right at Jeremy. "Oh you brought a friend!"

He put his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Mom." 

"You should bring him inside, I'll cook something for both of you." Jeremy laughed as he approached. He liked his mom already. She grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm Erin Mell, young man. Oh I love when Micheal brings his little friends over!" Micheal let out a muffled embarrassed groan. 

"I'm Jeremy Heere, Mrs. Mell. Its nice to meet you." 

"Both of you come in!" She turned around and walked into the kitchen. The hoodied boy finally raised his head from his hands.

"I'm so sorry. My mom is embarrassing." 

"She's really nice. Come on, lets go in." He followed the witch in with a deep sigh. 

 

After a bit, the two finally escaped to the basement. "Welcome to my lair." The lights flickered on. This place just screamed Micheal. With the multiple bean bags, old video games, and the distinct use of red in all. Micheal plopped down on a green bean bag as Jeremy looked around the room. "Wanna play a video game?" He offered the witch a controller with a smile. Jeremy sat in the other bean bag and took the controller, eyes widening when he saw a very familiar game.

"You have apocalypse of the damned?"

"You know the game?"

"Yeah! My dad bought me it when I was in middle school!" Without a word, Micheal set up the game, setting it on two player mode. They chose their characters, and at two in the morning, they were on level nine.

"Watch out!" Jeremy's character blocked a zombie from hitting Micheal's, taking the hit instead. He was left with one heart, and lost his weapon.

"Jer, take the extra heart." Micheal ordered, fighting off more zombies. Jeremy did so immediately, using the baseball bat that came with his character now. He hated how little damage it did. 

They moved their characters so they were back to back. 

"We're gonna die." 

"Yeah." The boys looked at each other then laughed. "Might as well go out with style." So thats what they did. When Jeremys character died, he cheered the other boy on until the screen went black, the words: 'Game Over' painting the screen. 

"Well..." Jeremy looked at the clock, it read two thirty am. "That was fun, but im pretty tired." Micheal nodded. 

"Wanna use my bed? I can sleep on the beanbags." Jeremy shook his head.

"I can't take your bed."

"The only other option is to sleep together."

Jeremy's face went red. "Dude!" Micheal laughed.

"it was a joke." Micheal got up. "but you are taking my bed. No arguments." Jeremy frowned, but soon found himself half asleep in the warm bed sheets, with Micheal on aforementioned beanbags. The witch was grateful that they could get away for the weekend. For once, he felt normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a chapter of fluff I'm not even gonna lie


	6. Arcade

"Jeremy Heere, Christine Caligula, and Jenna Roland. They're witches." Rich said.

The master smiled. "Fantastic Richard. You haven't failed me."

"One more thing. They have an ally. Micheal Mell. I'm going to train." Rich walked out of the room as the man smiled.

"Jeremy Heere..." He thought for a second. "Ah he must be Aria's son." The man chuckled to himself. "Perfect."

\--

"You want to walk around town? We don't have to head back till tomorrow." Micheal slipped on his red hoodie as he talked. Jeremy only shrugged as he grabbed his spell book. The witch was still in the same clothes as yesterday, and they were more wrinkled due to his sleeping in them. 

"Sure. I just gotta change first." Micheal raised an eyebrow, eyeing the spell book. 

"There's a spell for that too?" The witch let out a short laugh before nodding. 

"Yeah. Would you mind uh??" Jeremy made a spinning motion with his hand, to tell Micheal to turn around. The Filipino nodded, rolling his eyes before turning. Jeremy said something in another language and Micheal felt a gust of wind behind him. He forced himself not to look until Jeremy said so. "Okay done." 

The taller boy turned around and saw that Jeremy had actually changed clothes. A grey tee-shirt with his normal blue cardigan (though now it looked cleaner), a pin with an odd insignia on it, jeans, and his normal shoes. 

"Wow. That's cool." Jeremy nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's really useful when you want to change really quick." Jeremy stuffed the book in his messengers bag and slung it over his shoulder, smiling at the other boy.

The two headed upstairs, ate some of Micheals mothers 'famous pancakes' and headed out the door before she could stop them with a story about Micheals childhood. 

"So, what's your mom like?" Micheal asked when they were on the road. Jeremy physically shifted at the statement before he looked out the window. 

"My mom...my mom died a year ago..." Micheals eyes widened as they came to a stop light.

"Jeremy...I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Micheal looked at Jeremy, regretting asking about his mother. 

"It's okay. She was...she was an amazing mom, and witch." Quiet took over the car as the light turned green. "I miss her." Micheal would have missed the whisper if he hadn't been paying attention. He took his foot off the brake. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. "So, where we planning on going today?"

Micheal welcomed the change in subject. "I was thinking maybe the arcade and then get some pizza and ice cream? If that's okay with you?" Micheal secretly loved the way Jeremy's eyes lit up when he heard about the arcade. That was a win for the day. 

"Yeah!" Jeremy looked excitedly out the window, looking for aforementioned arcade. 

When they finally made it, Jeremy was basically dragging the other boy out of the car. 

"Have you ever been to an arcade before?" Micheal laughed as they were walking in. Jeremy grabbed the other boys sleeve as he nodded. 

"When I was ten! I love arcades!" Micheal couldn't hold back his giggle. 'This boy is so cute...wait what?' Before he could think about it more, they were in the arcade and Jeremy was pulling the other boy towards the token machine. 

Jeremy grabbed a few dollars out of his pocket. More than Micheal was expecting. 

"Okay, spill it, have some kind of spell on those pockets of yours?" Jeremy blushed.

"Heh, guilty." He put a few dollars in the machine, and grabbed the tokens. 

"You're teaching me that one next." 

The two spent hours playing any shooting game they could get their hands on. 

"Come on Jer, shoot it!" Micheal said when Jeremy was dying. The witch glared. 

"Im trying!!" The screen flashed black. With 'game over' on the screen. Both boys groaned. "Lets take a break from gun games." Jeremy suggested. Micheal laughed. 

All the hairs on Jeremys neck suddenly stood up. Someone was watching him. He turned around. Staring at him was a tall man with blue eyes that made him uneasy.

"Jer, are you okay?" Jeremy jumped at Micheals touch. The boy raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah...Im fine. You know I'm feeling a little hungry." Micheal didn't know what was up with Jeremy, but if it made him act that way, it wasn't anything good.

"Okay, lets head to the pizza place." Micheal grabbed Jeremys hand without thinking and they started getting out of there as fast as they could. Micheal caught the eye of the man Jeremy had made eye contact with earlier and felt a chill go down his spine. Micheal moved faster.

Both breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they made it to the car. 

"Who was that guy?" Micheal asked, starting the car. Jeremy shook his head.

"I-I think he was a wizard, but I cant be sure." Micheal started driving. 

"Well, whoever he was, he was bad news. We should probably tell Christine and Jenna." Jeremy nodded.

"Defiantly." 

"They're gonna be super pissed at us."

"I know." Jeremy let out a laugh. "So, you still up for pizza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep more fluff. But I'll be getting back to the plot soon I promise.


	7. Trust

"Jeremy, what the hell?" Jenna sighed as the two boys got out of the car. She looked ready to murder both of them. Christine stood besides the other girl, glaring just as much as Jenna.

"Have you seen Jake around?" Micheal asked, looking towards where the classes where held. All he could see was a sea of students.

"Don't try to change the subject Mell-" 

"Don't call me that." Micheal interuppted Jenna with a frown.

"You two snuck off in the middle of everything!" Christine rubbed the side of her face, exasperated. "What were we supposed to think? You could of been dead or worse!" The boys looked at each other. 

"Listen, it's not important right now. Did you read the texts I sent you?" Jeremy asked. Both girls nodded, taking out their phones in unison.

Christine looked at Jeremy. "If you're trying to change the subject..."

"I'm not. I swear the guy we saw was a wizard or had something to do with magic." There was a tense silence.

Micheal looked to the side. "Uh do you have any searching spells?" 

"Not unless we have something of theirs. What are you going to catch the wizard?" Micheal wasn't listening. He was looking in the crowd. Then he spotted a familiar red jacket.

"Be right back." Micheal ran before anyone could stop him. Not that they would try with the important conversation that was beginning. 

"Jake!" He called. The taller boy turned around, looked surprised for a moment, then turned back and begun walking again. Micheal groaned, Jake was ignoring him. He'd have to get him before he got to class. The boy booked it. Pushing through students, who glared at him in response. Not that he cared. Finally he grabbed onto Jakes jacket, out of breath. 

Jake glared. "What do you want? You gonna curse me or something?" Micheals eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head, and pulled the other boy where people couldn't over hear them. An empty classroom with the lights off. "Let me go!" Micheal had a surprisingly strong grip when the situation called for it. "Micheal!"

Micheal took a deep breath as he stood in front of Jake. "First of all, I'm not a witch. Second of all, why are you ignoring us?" Jake frowned. 

"Frankly, I don't trust any of you. I don't know who's telling the truth and frankly, I want no part in this!"

"So you want your memory erased?" Jake sighed. 

"I don't want that either." He ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Micheal, as soon as they don't find you useful anymore..." Jake snapped his fingers. "There goes your memory."

"They're not going to do that."

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?" There was a long moment of silence.

"Jeremy wouldn't do that." Jake looked down.

"You really trust him?" Micheal nodded.

"Jake, there's a wizard after them. I just... want to know you're not in danger. This wizard...and Rich, we don't know what they're capable of."

"Do you think, Rich would..." Jake trailed off. "I still don't trust them. But, I trust you. Keep me updated." Jake started moving out of the room, then stopped. "And if you hear anything about Dustin-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you." Jake smiled a little before walking out, leaving Micheal alone. 

"Odd talk." He jumped at Chloe's voice. She was sitting on a desk in the back, filing her nails.

"You scared the crap out of me." Micheal cleared his voice. "Uh how did you-"

"You seem to know an awful lot about witches, Micheal. Care to tell me about them?" He looked at the door.

"Actually I need to get to class..." The door shut as he was about to get out. His eyes widened as he looked at Chloe. He knew she was a wizard. 

"I don't think so." Micheal turned and slammed on the door as loud as he could, screaming for help. He heard Jake on the other side. 

"Micheal?" 

"Get Jeremy!" He screamed, when he turned around, he was face to face with Chloe who was smirking.

"Aw, your kinda cute when you're scared." He had to think a way out of this and fast, but his mind was scrambled as he pushed agaist the door. 

"Stay the hell away from me!" He pushed her out of the way and ran to the window. It wasn't a good plan, but it might be his only way out. Chloe barely reacted, only flicking her hand to lock it. Something grabbed him by the leg and pulled him at Chloe on his back. She stood over him with a smirk. 

"Nice try, really. Wanna tell me what you know or do I have to force it out of you?" Micheal only glared. "Force it is." 

 

Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose as Jake ran up. "We didn't do anything!" Jeremys face was red and the girls were laughing. 

Jake grabbed the other boys wrist. "Micheals in trouble!" Jeremy paled. Without a second thought, everyone followed Jake. 

Jeremy reached the door first and flinched when he touched it. "Wizard magic." The girls saw the dark blue burn mark slowly turning a lighter color. Jake slammed on the door, trying to break it down. He was the only one who could touch it, after all.

"That's not going to work!" Jeremy looked at the door determined, dropped to the ground, closed his eyes and began chanting. Symbols beneath his skin began to glow red. Jake wasnt sure what that meant, but the girls eyes were widening.

"Jeremy don't!" Christine said, Jeremy didn't seem to hear anyone as the symbols began to glow brighter. The mumbling turned into talking. Jeremy opened his eyes and put his hand on the door. Dark blue started traveling up his arm. Then the door opened. Jeremy fell onto the ground, holding his arm in pain, but looking into the room. 

Chloe stood there, standing over Micheal who's eyes were glowing. He was just staring ahead blankly. "So Rich was right." She chuckled. "For once." She spotted Jake and smirked. 

"Get away from him!" Jenna said, hand glowing yellow. She stepped into the room. Christine pushed Jake back and pulled Jeremy away.


	8. Chapter 8

"He's coming out of it." Christine's voice said, sounding far away. His vision began to filter in, revealing Jake, Christine, Jeremy, and Jenna sitting in front of him. His head still felt fuzzy from whatever happened to him. 

Jeremy smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're okay!" He looked to the other boys arm. It was wrapped up in a bandage. 

"Dude what happened to your arm?" The male witch lifted it up, the smile fading for a second.

"It...it doesn't matter. What does is that you're okay." 

"What happened to me?" He searched his mind, trying to remember. 

Christine bit her lip. "What do you remember last?" It took a second to figure out exactly what he remembered and not what he imagined. 

"Chloe said some spell..." Jenna groaned.

"A truth spell, probably." The girl stood up, and began pacing. "Can you try and remember if you told her anything?" Micheal tried, but it was blank.

"I can't..." Jake stood. 

"I better get to class." He made his way towards the door, and looked back. "Keep me posted." Jake walked out without another word.

"He doesn't trust us does he?" Christine asked.

"In all honesty, I don't blame him." Jenna sighed.

Micheal moved so his legs were crossed before asking his question. "Did you get her? What happened?" Everyone shifted. 

"She got away. I don't know what you told her -if you did tell her anything- but she's probably telling her master by now. Jake managed to get you out of there before anything could happen to you." Micheal took his glasses off his face. 

"How did you get me out of the spell?" 

"Potion!" Christine smiled. "Mom texted me the ingredients, and I made it in a pot from your kitchen." 

Micheal nodded. "We need to figure out who their...master is."

"We?" Jenna asked. 

"Look, I know I'm not a witch, but I can't let a wizard run around the school." Micheal thought for a second. "I think...I think he's behind Dustins disappearance." It grew silent.

"We don't even know where to start." Jenna said. Micheal looked to his phone. 

"Brooke can help us. She doesn't know anything about this, so she'll be able to talk to Rich and Chloe!"

Jeremy frowned. "Does it have to be Brooke?" Everyone looked at him. The boy blushed. "We...dated. It didn't end well."

Micheal frowned too, before typing in her number. "Brookes my friend. She's the best chance we have." The phone rang. "Brooke! ...Im fine...listen I need you to come to my dorm." There was a long pause as Brooke talked. "Its really important...Yep...See you soon...bye." He hung up the phone and smiled. "She should be here in a couple minutes."

"You know we're erasing her memory after this right?" Micheal hesitated before nodding.

"Alright." All they could do was wait.

\-- 

Brooke made her way to Micheals dorm. She didn't know what was so important to make her skip class, but she decided if he said it was important, it was. She looked at the number he texted her after he called. 

"Brooke!" She turned around to Chloe, who was walking up with a smile. "Hey!" Brooke smiled back. 

"Hey Chloe! You know, I would love to talk, but Micheal wants me over at his dorm. It's apparently really important." Chloe frowned, the smiled again.

"I'll come with you!" Brooke shook her head. 

"That's okay, I'll see you in class." Brooke placed a kiss on Brookes cheek and walked off. Chloe watched her go, sighing. 

"Don't tell me your getting soft." Rich said from behind her.

"Shut it, Goranski."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know its short.


	9. Secrets unveiled

When the door opened, Brooke was confused. An odd book sprawled was out on the bed, and it smelled faintly of candy and cinnamon. Christine was the on who opened the door, giving her the sight of most of her friends, including Micheal sitting on the bed with his legs crossed over each other. He and Jeremy seemed to be in deep conversation. She caught sight of something blue on Micheal's neck, and Jeremy's arm wrapped in a bandage. 

Jenna sighed, putting a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Let her in." There was silence as the four turned watch her walk in. She sat on Jeremy's bed, then was followed by the other girls.

"What is this about?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so serious that the four of them had gathered her. She briefly wondered if she had done something wrong, before deciding that at least Micheal would have said something if she did. 

"...We need your help." Jeremy said, hesitantly. "But you can't tell anyone if you agree to." Brooke looked at Micheal, who gave her a pleading look. This was obviously something dangerous.

"Okay?" Jeremy looked at Jenna and Christine. They stood and stretched, then went back to back, joining hands. Micheal got up and sat besides Brooke with a smile on his face. 

"You're gonna love this." Before Brooke could respond, she saw it. The bright yellows, greens, and oranges that glowed in symbols under each of their skins. In orange on Jenna's ankle, there was the symbol that looked like a sidewards crescent moon with three tear drops that she recognized as a blessing symbol, as her older sister had been very deep into Wicca and magic before she came to the school. As it went on, she found that she recognized most of the symbols. She found the green symbol representing health which was three circles connected by a line going through each of them on Christine's arm, on Jeremy's forehead, a yellow tear drop representing purification. They all spoke a language that she didnt understand, and figured Micheal didn't either, but he was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Brooke couldn't help but join in. 

When they stopped, they looked at each other, a little sweaty, but smiling. The two nodded at Jeremy. The boy took off the bandage, and it was almost completely fine, accept for a long blue line stretching from his wrist, to his elbow. Brooke visibly gasped.

"Are you Wicca?" Was not what she expected to come out of her mouth. Jeremy sighed. 

"Witches...why does no one guess witches?" Brooke looked at Micheal. 

"Least she didn't guess wizard." Christine joked. 

"Hey!" Micheal gave a fakely offended look that made Brooke, as well as Jeremy laugh. Christine and Jenna joined in soon after. 

Brooke looked at the group once they all stopped laughing. "Okay. What do you need my help with?" Jenna sighed, sitting down on the bed. 

"Well, we need you to spy for us." Brooke waited for her to continue. "Specifically on...the others."

"You mean, Rich, Jake, and Chloe?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

Micheal looked away. "Well, not on Jake, he knows about...this..." 

"Chloe and Rich, they're wizards...and they're after us." Brooke blinked. Her girlfriend was a wizard? Why would she keep that from her? Why were they after the four of them? Her mind was filled with questions. 

"Why?" 

"Wizards use dark magic, if caught by them, they'll take our magic, and life force." Christine put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. "They don't know that you know about us or them. Please, Brooke, we need your help." Everyone stared at her. Brooke made a decision.

"Okay, I'll help." 

\--

Jake ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the chemistry book. He couldn't concentrate. The cafeteria was far to loud, and there were too many thoughts going through his head.

"Jake?" He didn't look up at Rich's voice. "Look I know you're mad...but I didn't tell you to protect you." Jake looked at Rich. He was holding chocolates and flowers. "I just want things to go back to the way they were." He sighed, and stuck out his hand to offer Rich a seat. The short boy took it quietly. 

"Rich, its not that simple. You should have told me." 

"Would you believe me? Would you stay?" Jake closed the chemistry book. 

"Why did Chloe attack Micheal today?" Rich hesitated. "Don't worry, I'm not talking to the you know what much. I don't think they care, anyway." 

"Chloe was sent by our master to get bait. She obviously didn't succeed..." He lowered his voice, and leaned in so Jake could hear.

"Is that why she didn't show up to class?" Rich nodded after a second.

"When we fail him...well you've seen what happens." Jake could of sworn he sounded scared.

"Then why don't two you just leave?" 

"Where would we go?" Jake blinked. "He found us as baby's. He never fails to remind us of that, and how we're "Indebted" to him." Rich scoffed. 

"How can you trust me with this?" Rich took his hand under the table. 

"You're my boyfriend, and frankly, I wouldn't trust Chloe as far as I could throw her." For the first time in a while, Jake laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"That would be quite a sight." Rich rolled his eyes as he opened the chocolates. 

"Here." He pushed them towards Jake, who pushed them into the middle.

"Lets share, Richy." 

"Oh so we're back to that nick name, Jakey?" The boys burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life and writers block got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke looked at Chloe, rubbing a hand over her face. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Chloe looked around from around the corner, waiting for Brooke. When she agreed to this, she didn't think it would be this hard to just walk up to her for their date. Finally, the blonde made her way up.

"Hey, Chlo." Brooke smiled, placing a kiss on her girlfriends cheek. The brunnette smiled, touching her cheek lightly. "Ready to go?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, our reservations at eight right?" She checked her watch. It was already seven thirty and they had a reservation at olive garden. It was Chloe's treat. 

'Brooke can you hear us? Think back yes.' Christine's voice yelled in her ear. She almost winced, but was able to keep herself from doing it in front of Chloe. 

'Yes, but stop yelling. You're giving me a headache.' Chloe got in the driver's seat, as Brooke thought back the words. She heard Christine laugh. 

'Sorry. Just enjoy your date, we'll just be listening in.' Brooke rolled her eyes, and was about to think something back when something that sounded like static came and went. Brooke figured that meant that chistine was on mute, so to speak.

'Thank god.' She sighed to herself.

\--

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Christine sighed at Jenna. The brunnette pur down her phone, where she was planning to take notes, and shrugged.

"What other choice do we have, Chris? We have to find out how they found us." Christine shifted as she stood from her bed. Hearing what Chloe and Brooke was talking about along with having her own conversation, was making it hard to think straight. 

"I know, but what would Chloe tell Brooke?" Jenna shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what you can find out if you're listening." Jenna tapped on her head, a smirk gracing her face.

"This is really immoral..." Christine mumbled as she plopped back down on the bed, and grabbed a fluffy pillow. She messed with it as she looked down.  
\--

Rich and Jake looked at the building in front of them. "Are we actually doing this?" The short boys lisp was showing through with his fear. Jake smirked.

"You said you wanted to know more about magic in general. The best way is looking for books about them." Rich shook his head, thinking about both the height of the library, and the repercussions.

"What if there are none, and we get in trouble?" Rich rubbed one of his burned arms, a scar from training. It was a nervous tick he had developed ever since he'd gotten the burns. "He...he might-" Jake put a finger over his boyfriends lips.

"I'll protect you."

"Promise?" Rich grabbed Jakes hand and held it tightly. 

"Promise." Jake took off, and ran up the wall, latching onto the side. He offered Rich his hand, who took it gingerly. He yelled as he was pulled up by his boyfriend. "Keep up Rich, we gotta move fast." He said. Rich smiled, moving at the same pace as Jake.  
\--  
Jeremy didn't want to notice the throbbing in his arm. He didn't want to feel the pain that was constantly moving up his arm and back down again. He hated it. 

"Jer, you alright?" Jeremy snapped out of his stupor when Micheal called him as he shut the door. Right, he had a few nightly classes, he remembered. 

"Uh, yeah. Just arm pains." Jeremy half smiled. "No magic strong enough to fix it." Micheal tilted his head, before walking over to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He called, when he heard something fall. Micheal came in a second later with an ice pack, and heat pack.

"I may have dropped an ice block on the floor while getting these." Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling. "My mom taught me this trick about ice and heat, where you put both on at the same time, then circulate, it helps a bunch." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"And it really works?"

"Well, it does for me." Before discussing more, Micheal put both of them on, careful to keep them from touching. Jeremy felt weird with the sudden weight on his arm, but didn't complain. He just let it sit there for a few seconds. 

"Dude, I appreciate it, really, but it's not working." The witch said after a a few seconds of nothing. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"You have to wait a few minutes for it to work." Micheal suddenly twitched, feeling something in the back of his neck. 

"Are you okay?" Micheal rubbed his neck. The feeling went away quickly, but it made him nervous for a reason he didn't know. He shrugged anyway. 

"Must of been a twitch."  
\--  
"Breadsticks!" Brooke smiled as she bit into the food. She saw Chloe smiling form the other end of the table as she rolled her eyes. 

"Save some for me!" Brooke playfully hit Chloe's hand when she tried to grab the bread. "Rude." They both had a good laugh as Chloe finally got her bread stick. 

They chattered about classes for a while. Brooke almost forgot that Jenna and Christine were listening. It felt like a normal date night, and not a 'super secret spy mission' as Christine had called it earlier. 

Chloe groaned and rubbed the side of her head. Brooke raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you okay?" Chloe looked at the blonde before nodding.

"Just a headache." She smiled, but it was really forced. She frowned a second later. "I'm sorry, my head is actually killing me, can we take a rain check on tonight?" Brooke thought that was suspicious and hoped Christine and Jenna were listening. The blonde nodded. 

"Check please!" She called to their waiter.  
\--  
Christine and Jenna looked at each other. 

"Do you think she's being summoned?" Jenna asked. Christine bit her lip.

"Maybe? We'll have to ask Brooke if this is normal when she gets back here." Christine sighed. "Its silent, did you think she's okay?" Jenna shrugged.

"I don't think Chloe would hurt Brooke, even if she was ordered to." Christine wasn't so sure.  
\--  
Jake helped Rich through the window. They were inside the dark library. "Okay, first we look for books on the Salem witch trials, then span out from there?" Rich asked. Jake nodded, taking a flashlight out of his jacket pocket. 

"Got it." The two split off, Jake headed for the large fantasy 'S' section, while Rich headed for the smaller history 'S' section. Rich opened the book and flipped through. Jake did the same. They did that for a few hours, and Rich was nearly asleep when Jake came over, and threw a book in front of him. He pointed to the picture.

"Who does that look like?" Rich looked at it closely. It was a woman wearing blue with long brown hair, shooting magic at a man with dark hair.

"She looks like Jeremy and that looks like..." Rich gulped, then shut the book. Memories filling in from the picture alone. "He talks about her all the time. Their battles, and when he took her life. "His greatest achivement." He calls it." Rich sighed, and stood. "He never said her name, but I think, that's Jeremys mom." 

Jake put a hand to his chin. "Well why don't we go ask Jeremy about this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm in the middle of NanoRhymo right now, but I wanted to give you guys something. Also, sorry if these characters are OOC.


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Micheal noticed that Jeremy was moving in his sleep. Groaning, making faces. He was having a nightmare. Micheal pulled his halfawake body to the other side of the room, and looked at his roommate. He was sweating like crazy. He was about to go into his bed before something pinged in his neck, and traveled up his neck into his head. He immediately felt dazed, as if in a dream. He felt his arms lull at his side's. 

He wasn't in control of himself. It made him scared that he couldn't feel anything but pins and needles and it was beginning to feel like cotton had been stuffed inside his head. He didn't even realize he was in the courtyard until he was standing there. Eyes half open. 

"There's our guest of honor." A smooth voice called out. It was getting increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. He was tempted to let them fall. A man stepped out of the shadows, and stood before him with a smirk that would of made his stomach churn. The man put two hands on his shoulders. "Time to sleep, Micheal." He dropped to his knees at the command, and his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was high heeled shoes clacking on the pavement.  
\--  
"Good job, pupil. Your powers have grown exponentially." He smiled. Chloe nodded. 

"Thank you, master. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Yes. Go find Richard. He is to be punished for skipping training today." She nodded, and turned away. "And Chloe," She turned. "If anyone saw us, I want them to disappear. Is that clear?" She didn't say anything as she turned back, and continued walking.  
\--  
~"Micheal!" It was like Jeremys feet were roots in the ground. He couldn't move them no matter how hard he tried. He could only watch as the man from the arcade slung Micheal over his shoulder, and walked away. He felt Chloe walk right through him, and heard her heels clacking on the ground. He needed to save him. He needed to save Micheal, but he just couldn't move.~

Jeremy sprung up in bed. Sweating, and breathing heavily. He looked around, trying to see where he was, until he remembered he was in his dorm room. The brunnette started to calm down after a minute, until he saw that the door was open. Jeremy blinked, and stood, rubbing his face. His stopped midstep at the sight of Micheals empty bed. 

"Micheal?" He called. He opened the closed bathroom door, and saw it was empty. Jeremy thought back to his dream, hoping to god that it wasn't real, that it wasn't a vision. His phone rang, Christine's name on the screen.

"Is Micheal there?" Christine asked. That confirmed that it was a vision. Christine, Jenna, and him had shared visions since they were little kids.

"No! Christine, it was the guy from the arcade! He took Micheal!" He was close to crying now. He heard Jenna take the phone.

"Okay, stay calm. We're coming over there. Don't move, okay?" Just as they said those words, there was a knock at the door. Jeremy turned around, and SAW Rich and Jake standing there. Rich was holding a book in his hand. 

"I'll call you back." Jeremy hung up, and looked at the two boys at his door. "Rich, where the hell is Micheal?" Jake and Rich looked at each other in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy stepped forward, and stood in front of Rich. 

"He's fucking gone! The only one who would know where he is, is you." Jake stepped in front as heat rose in the room. He really didn't want to deal with a wizard and witch battle at the moment.

"He was with me. We were at the library together, and..." Jake spared a passing look at Rich before taking the book out of his hands. He opened it. "We found this." He opened the page to the illustration. Jeremys eyes widened.

"Mom..." Jeremy stepped back for a moment, putting a hand over his mouth. "How did you...how did you find that?" 

"Can we come in?" Rich asked. Jeremy hesitantly nodded, sitting on his bed with a shaky breath. The other two boys followed, and Jake handed the witch the book. He stared at it.

"She told me this story once." Jeremy said, running his fingers over it, stopping just before the man. Rich looked at Jeremy.

"What happened to Micheal?" The brunnette suddenly looked at Rich.

"You really don't know, do you?" Rich shook his head. Jeremy sighed. "I had a bison. He was in the courtyard and...he was taken by him." Jeremy pointed to the man on the page, Rich shifted. 

"He's going to be used as leverage." Rich realized. "Jeremy, listen to me." The witch raised an eyebrow. "That, that is my master. If he took Micheal, he knows who you are and your friends and family, everything you care about. Micheal is going to be used agaisnt you." 

Jeremy stood. Jenna and Christine came in to the boy pacing around the room. They shut the door behind them. He didn't know why, but he believed Rich. It made sense at least. 

Jenna glared at Rich. He immediately felt afraid for his life. Jake grabbed his hand to partially reassure him, as well as himself. 

"Jeremy, did you-"

"He took him!" The male witch interrupted Christine, running a hand through his hair. "He took Micheal and now he's probably being tortured or...or..." Everyone stared in shock as Jeremy stopped moving, except for the hands running through his hair and seeming like he was going to rip it out as the tears ran down his face. "He's going to die, and it's going to be..." 

Christine told everyone Jeremy to cover their ears through telepathy. Everyone did it without hesitation. Not that Jeremy noticed. 

"A gentle breeze from hushabye mountain, softly grows over lullabye bay." Jake was tempted to take his hands off from his ears, to hear the song that Christine was singing, but a look from Jenna told him not to. "It fills the sails of the boats that are waiting." Christine approched Jeremy and put a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he seemed to calm down. "Waiting to sail your worries away." His tense body relaxed as Christine led him over to the bed and made him sit. She told everyone through telepathy that they could take their hands off their ears.

"Are you alright now?" Jeremy nodded, but he didn't seem to want to talk any more as he looked at the ground. 

"Excuse me, what was that?" Rich asked, mildly interested but mostly confused.

Jenna sighed. "Jeremy used to have panic attacks a lot when we were kids. His mom taught us that melody spell to help calm him down." Jeremy nodded, then gestured to the book. Jenna and Christine got the message immediately, and went over to it. Rich and Jake explained the same things they had explained a few minutes before the girls came in.

"We have to work out a plan. Jeremy, text Brooke tell her everything that happened so far. Tommorrow we work out a plan, and we attack, and get Micheal. Unless anyone has any objections?" The three witches stared at Rich, who shook his head.

"No, I want Micheal back as much as you three."

"You would go agaisnt your master?" Jenna asked suspiously. "Didn't expect that."

"Let's just say, he's not a great father figure, alright?" The room grew into a tense silence.

"We should probably all sleep here tonight. Just in case." Jeremy nodded, already getting up to grab blankets and pillows. Even though they all knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep. 

\--

Micheals eyes opened to a stone ceiling. His mind still felt foggy, and he wanted to fall back to sleep, but something just wouldn't let him. He heard footsteps and something opening.

"We went to a lot of trouble just to keep you here. You better be worth it." The man's voice said. Micheal turned his head, and it was the first time that he noticed that he didn't have his glasses because he had to focus on someone. 

"Who are you?" He whispered. Micheal at least wanted to know the identity of his kidnapper when he got out of there. If he got out of there. The man leaned close. Micheal could almost see his smile.

"You can just call me Squip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is procrastination at its finest.
> 
> The song is "hushabye mountain" from thirty thirty bang bang. Hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Confrontation

Micheal slammed against the clear door of his cell. It glowed a dangerous red color each time. Micheal ran a hand through his hair, stopping for a second. He'd been doing this since Squip left, and it had gotten him nowhere. With much frustration, he punched the wall.

"Damnit!" Micheal was completly out of breath. He collapsed to his knees, putting his face in his hands. 

Little did he know Chloe was watching him from the other side. She almost felt sorry for him. Squip approched, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Be patient, student. Your time will come soon." Somehow, Chloe didn't feel assured with that. 

\--

Rich hadnt fallen asleep even though somehow everyone else had including Jake. He couldn't stand laying there anymore. He got up, and started pacing. He didn't know what he was thinking. Going against his master...he was going to get himself, or worse, Jake, killed. 

"I see I'm not the only one having problems." He looked over, seeing Christine laying up in bed. He sighed.

"Sorry, I woke you up." He said, whispering so he wouldn't wake up anyone else. Christine got out of the bed.

"Wanna talk?" Rich nodded, and they walked outside, making sure to close the door mostly behind them.

"Why do you trust me?" Rich asked as they walked through the halls. Technically, they weren't aloud to be roaming at this time. "Aren't you scared I'm going to hurt you? Like wizards always do."

"You haven't attacked anyone."

"But my mas-" He realised he should probably stop calling him that. "Squip did. What makes me any different?" Christine gave a light smile.

"Rich, I can take one look at you, and know you've only ever had good intentions. You've just been led down the wrong path."

"You don't know that, Christine. I'm going to be just as bad as him, because that's how life works." Rich sighed, and sat down on a bench. "Or at least thats how my life works."

"You have a choice." Christine said, sitting down next to him. Rich looked at her. "Just because you got a bad hand doesn't mean you can't win the game, it just means you need to play it smarter." 

Rich laughed. "Micheal is gone. Jake might be next. I dont know where to go anymore. Squip has taken everything since I was a baby. Even my family. I dont even remember my mom's face, how fucked up is that?"

"Are you angry?"

There was hesitation. "Yes. Very." Silence followed after that. Then Christine hugged him. And he felt water on his face. He finally realized he was crying. He didn't try to embrace Christine back, he just let himself be held for a while. He had never felt so venerable before. Not even in front of Jake. He let the tears spill.  
\--  
"Come on. We gotta find Micheal now." Jeremy said, closing his book and stuffing it in his bag. He looked at Rich and Jake. "Are you with us or not?" Rich, without hesitation, nodded, offering his hand to Jeremy.

"I'm going to help you find him. Then the squip will pay." Jeremy nodded, taking it. He looked at Jake, who nodded. Jeremy took that as a yes.

Jenna and Christine seemed to be taljing something over. He approched them. 

"Jeremy, do we have a plan? If we don't then we'll be in huge trouble." Jenna said. Jeremy nodded twice. 

"I'll tell you on the way. We need a tracking spell." He walked over to Micheals side of the room and opened his drawer, finally finding something. A bobby pin Jeremy had seen Micheal wearing in the first few days they got to the school. He didn't need to look at the book for this. He closed his eyes and let the magic over take it, then the thing started trying to go to the location. "Lets go."  
\--  
Getting there was the easy part. When the approached the large metal door under the building, Rich stepped forward. 

"Well, time to initate plan "Lets try not to die"" everyone looked at him. 

"Before we go in, were not calling it that." Jenna said, deadpanning. Rich shrugged. 

"Its accurate. Everyone hold out your arms. I want to make this as convincing as possible. Everyone did as he said and they saw the chains on them. The witches could tell it wasn't real wizard magic, as it wasn't hurting them. With a sigh, he waved his hand and the door opened before him. The six felt pits in their stomachs. One wrong move, and they were dead. Rich looked at everyone. "Master, I have brought you the witches and their allies." He nudged his head forward to tell them to go in. 

The five of them moved in slowly. Jeremy called out. "We won't fight, as long as you give our friend back." Something grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Mr. Heere. How nice it is to finally meet you." This wasn't part of the plan. Jeremy internally panicked before he was thrown across the room, the fake chains disappearing. "My student, if you expected to fool me, I would have thought you'd put more effort into it." Rich stepped back, subconsciously moving behind Jake. Squip didn't seem to notice.

"Let Micheal go." Squip smiled at Jeremys bold words. 

"Gladly. I got what I wanted." Jeremy felt something pull him agaisnt the wall and a searing pain in his back and wrists.

"Jeremy!" Christine called out. He was fixed to look at squip as he pulled his face up.

"Your mother was so strong. I wonder what happened with you. Honestly, you're barely worth my time." Jeremy pushed agaisnt the things pulling him back. "But you do contain much power. Too much for a young sorcerer like you to handle alone."

He turned, and everyone else was up agaisnt the wall. Including Jake and Brooke. 

It was in that moment Rixh realized his worst fears had come to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for the longest time so I decided to write it. Anyway I might not post much as this is a side story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> My blog is Geo-has-luck if you want to pop in and say hi.


End file.
